<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was you all along by Gay_Panic_At_The_Disco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191045">It was you all along</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic_At_The_Disco/pseuds/Gay_Panic_At_The_Disco'>Gay_Panic_At_The_Disco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic_At_The_Disco/pseuds/Gay_Panic_At_The_Disco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has the hanahaki disease. It doesn't take long for Kei to find out. he tries to help him find the person who doesn't return. Little does he know it was him all along</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was you all along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the victim will cough and throw up petals. <br/>The only way for this disease to “disappear” is if the said person returns the feeling, though this cannot be resolved with simple friendship.<br/>If they do not return the feeling in time, the person’s lungs will be filled up with flowers and they will eventually suffocate.</p><p>Yamaguchi leaned over the toilet as he continuously kept throwing up petals. This happened almost twice a day, so it was quite inconvenient. After he was done and stopped coughing, he got up and fixed himself up. He swore that for a second he saw a figure as he exited the restroom, but the green-haired boy brushed it off as his imagination.</p><p>The boy had figured out he had the Hanahaki disease a while ago and had already accepted his death. He knew exactly who didn’t return his feelings. Tsukishima Kei, his best friend for as long as he could remember. <br/>He never thought he would be his demise.</p><p>He couldn’t blame him though. The blond didn’t know he had the Hanahaki disease. Of course he kept it a secret from him so he wouldn’t blame himself. Though Yamaguchi wasn’t quite sure his best friend, could feel any emotion except disgust and irritation. He didn’t seem to care at all about anything. So why would he return his feelings?</p><p>“What the hell was that?” the blond thought to himself as he watched his friend exit the bathroom, almost seeing him. Tsukishima had followed Yamaguchi because he looked sick. He investigated after he left. The tall boy entered the stall this best friend was in and was not expecting what he saw next.</p><p>“Petals?” he said to himself, confused. There were a few small petals lying on the ground. Usually Tsukishima wouldn’t have cared, but there was one peculiar thing about the blueish purple petals on the floor. After examining them carefully, his eyes widened in shock. The petals were covered in something, something red…</p><p>Blood  </p><p>The dismissal bell rang as everyone started packing up. Just as Yamaguchi was about to leave, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He spun around and let out an audible sigh of relief. It was Tsukishima. “Hey Tsukki, what’s up?” he said cheerily. “Follow me” the other boy said. He grabbed this friends hand and led him outside. After the exited the school grounds they made their way in the direction of Tsukishima’s house. </p><p>Tsukishima quickened his pace and practically dragged Yamaguchi all the way to his house. They entered the house and made their way up to the blonde’s room. Yamaguchi had been at his house many times before so he was pretty comfortable and it felt like home.</p><p> But he couldn’t say the same for his own home. To be honest he couldn’t even call it a home, it was a house that he happened to live in. Not a home. His parents would without fail, fight every single night. Nobody was there for him. No one except his best friend. </p><p>On the worst nights he would sneak out and they would go to watch the stars. They would laugh and cry. They would joke around and talk about their deepest darkest secrets. Yamaguchi would give anything to go back to the old times. The happier times. Not a worry in the world, just each other.</p><p>“Yams? You’re zoning out again” the dark haired boy heard a voice say. “Oh sorry, what did you say?” Yamaguchi apologized. “Tch”, the blond tskd, irritated. “Ok,” he continued “Let me get to the point.” Yamaguchi held his breath. He sounded serious</p><p>“Do you have Hanahaki?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>